


A Dusty Smile Captured My Heart

by enverse (soer)



Series: My Clockwork Prince [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/enverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flea market was a new experience for him, but even he could not have forseen this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dusty Smile Captured My Heart

Black shoes traversed slowly down the cobbled stone path, its owner progressing in a casual manner, slower than the brisk pace he was normally accustomed to. He was traveling alone, but his surroundings were bustling with voices and movement. It was a lively environment completely new to the young businessman and it captivated him.

He wandered from stall to stall eyeing all manners of goods. He munched on a small basket of blueberries and surveyed glittering trinkets, admired patterned fabric and examined detailed carvings. It was his first time at a flea market and he was enjoying the experience more than he thought he would.

By the time his watch read three o’clock, he felt like his legs were about ready to fall off with all the walking he had done since nine in the morning. Reaching the end of the row, he considered leaving and coming back the next day. That was when a sparkle caught his eye. Turning, his eyes were captured by a blanket as red as his eyes, spread out on the floor and held down by a big wooden block. On that makeshift stand were a couple of hair clips, some books, three boxes, and two deer-like creatures. What stood out the most was the fact that they were unlike any material seen in the market. Not only that, but their designs were unique too.

The brunet sitting behind the wares was cleaning something metallic with a stained rag, matching his stained hands. He only noticed his new customer when the redhead curiously approached, creating a bit of shade overhead.

“I notice these all incorporate clockwork designs. Did you make them yourself?”

“Yes, they’re a specialty of our shop,” the brunet replied cheerfully, delighted by the company. “Only some of these items are mine - the others were made by my partner.” He set down what he was cleaning and handed the other a small stool. “Would you like to sit?”

The customer took the offered item and gratefully sat down. “Thank you.” Now that they were eye level with each other, he felt more comfortable in continuing the conversation. “Why don’t you have a stall? Surely it must be tiresome in this heat.”

The brunet smiled sheepishly. “My friend was bringing it, but his car broke down on the way. It’s also why we don’t have more wares for display. Would you be interested in buying any, sir?”

“Akashi,” the redhead supplied, and studied the items in front of him. “You said you had other wares? And a shop?” He was attracted by the deer-like creatures, marveling at the intricate design.

“Yes,” the brunet answered, handing him a business card. The name Furihata Kouki was in the center, underneath the fancy lettering that could only belong to the shop name.

“I really admire these two pieces,” Akashi said, indicating the items he was looking at. “Despite them being stationary, they seem to have a quality of motion to them.”

He was caught off guard by the flustered yet happy smile sent his way. That smile was so... cute and set off all the butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m glad you like them,” Furihata told him enthusiastically. “They took me a very long time to make, and are one of my favorites.” Lightly, he touched the top of a deer’s head with his fingers, a fond look alight in his eyes.

Akashi wanted to buy all of his creations.

“How much for both?” he asked when he finally managed to regain his voice.

Brown eyes flew to his face, astonished. “They’re both a bit pricey,” Furihata answered, voice trailing off towards the end, hands fidgeting nervously with the edge of his shirt.

“I wouldn’t take anything less,” Akashi responded, surprising the brunet. “I can only imagine how long it took to design these exquisite creatures, and even longer still to make them. For your time and the materials used, anything less than the price you’re asking is an insult to yourself and your craft.”

The flush of color that crept up on Furihata’s face was enough make Akashi seriously reconsider his lifelong dislike of red - a color inherited from his father, who stopped being a father figure after the passing of his mother. The soft brown of Furihata’s hair in the sunlight was reminiscent of his mother’s tresses and Akashi found his fondness for the brunet expand an inch further though their meeting had been by mere chance.

Furihata named his price and Akashi paid it, handing over a sum well within his afforded range. After swiping Akashi’s card and printing out the receipt, Furihata took the two deer and placed them in a cushioned box before sliding it in a small bag and placing the receipt inside. He then handed Akashi both the bag and his card.

“Thank you for your purchase,” Furihata told Akashi happily. “I hope you continue to have a good day.”

“As do I,” Akashi replied, taking the proffered items from the other. Unwilling to end their interaction, Akashi spoke again. “If you don’t mind my asking, Furihata-san, does your shop take commissions?”

Furihata was surprised but answered readily, also not quite ready for their interaction to be over. “We do. Did you have something specific in mind?”

Akashi nodded. “My mother’s birthday is in a couple months and I have yet to find a good present for her. If I brought you a design, do you think you’d be able to create it with the same quality as you did those deer?”

Furihata pursed his lips thoughtfully. “It would depend on the design and what you wanted out of it,” he responded. “We would discuss all the formal details in a more private setting, of course. Um, it’s better to talk about these things in person, but email works as well. My information is on my business card but if you lose it, you can also just search up our shop’s website.”

Akashi nodded, wanting to say more, but caught glance of the time on his watch, reminding him of a company-related matter he had forgotten with the passage of time. “I apologize for cutting our discussion short, but I have a meeting with an associate I can’t miss,” he said reluctance coloring his voice. “We can continue this matter through email, phone call, or text, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, that’s okay, no problem at all,” Furihata said hurriedly to reassure him, but Akashi was already pulling out one of his business cards, turning it over to mark the white space with black ink, before handing it over to Furihata.

“My private phone and email,” he stated. “I doubt I’ll forget to contact you, but if you don’t hear from me within a week, please feel free to contact me, preferably during the evening hours of the day.”

Furihata accepted the offered card. “Thank you,” he said, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “I’ll, um, be sure to do that.” He tried his best not to sound flustered, but it wasn’t every day a very attractive person gave him their private contact information upon the first meeting! Despite the purpose being for professional reasons. _‘Professional Kouki! Be professional!’_

Akashi smiled, happy his card was accepted without any protest, and moved to stand. “It was nice meeting you. I hope the rest of your sales go well.”

“Thank you. I hope your business meeting also goes well.”

The two parted ways that Saturday afternoon, but neither would forget the other any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from March 27th - April 6th, 2015


End file.
